


let love lead you home

by queenstephaniaa



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jeresa, Post Season 1, Season 2 AU, Slow Burn, a lot of soft jeresa though, accidentally married in vegas, because that's all I can write, oopsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenstephaniaa/pseuds/queenstephaniaa
Summary: After closing a deal with a new distributor for Camila, James and Teresa decide to have some fun on their night off in Las Vegas. With the help of a lot of tequila, the feelings they have been trying to hide for so long come to the surface and they learn what happens in Vegas...does not stay in Vegas. Season 2 au





	let love lead you home

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "Unholy War" by Jacob Banks, which was featured on episode 3x05 of Queen of the South

Waking up in this luxurious Las Vegas hotel suite should be a relaxing experience, but instead Teresa finds herself burying her face back into the pillow, trying to hide from the sunlight and soothe the pounding in her head.  _ God, how much tequila did she drink last night?  _ She hadn't been this hungover in a while.The sound of a soft snore next to her makes her freeze, startling her out of any thoughts of the night before.

 

She turns over slowly, afraid of how her body would react to any sudden movements in its current state but more afraid of what she might find. Her breath catches when she sees James sprawled out in the bed next to her. He looks peaceful sleeping on his stomach, one arm stretched out in her direction, almost as if he had been reaching for her in his sleep. His dark hair is wild, sticking up in every direction against the pillow. The hotel sheet only covers him from the waist down, leaving his back and shoulders exposed.  _ Was he naked? _

 

Teresa decides she isn't about to wait around to find out. She needs to get out of this bed and try to figure out what the hell happened last night. She is still wearing her white lace bra and panties so at least she has that going for her as she tries to sneak out of bed as quietly as possible. Even though the state of the room would say otherwise, she is 99% sure they did not have sex. Clothing is strewn about the floor of what she has figured out is James’ hotel room, and she grabs the closest thing to her, which happens to be the white button-down shirt he wore under his suit the night before.

 

She slips on the shirt and his scent surrounds her. The sleeves are much too long for her, covering her hands completely. Something on her left hand snags the inside of the sleeve as she tries to push it up her arm. Frustrated and very hungover, Teresa tugs harder on the sleeve. Threads break loose, finally freeing her hand and revealing what had caught the fabric in the first place; a diamond ring.

 

She stares incredulously the ring and it glints in the sunlight, mocking her. The round-cut gem is surrounded by a sparkling halo of smaller diamonds set on silver diamond-encrusted band. It is a beautiful wedding ring and it looks good on her hand, but this is not hers. Or at least it wasn't prior to last night. She tries not to think about what that means and ignore her growing feelings of panic.

 

Her eyes wander to James again to see if her movements woke him, but he still appears to be deep asleep. A thought pops into her head.  _ Is he also wearing a wedding ring?  _ With his left hand buried beneath the pillows, she is left with another unanswered question for now.

 

Teresa begins tiptoeing out of the bedroom towards the living room, careful not to trip on their clothes that litter the floor. She spots her black clutch that appears to have dropped haphazardly near the room door. Before she picks it up, a memory resurfaces; James pressing her against the door as his lips run hotly down her neck, to her throat before descending down to the tops of her breasts. Her dropping the purse to the ground as her hands bury themselves in his hair.

 

_ Oh god _ . A flash of heat shoots through her and she tells herself it's on account of the hangover. She grabs her purse and a bottle of water from the kitchen before making her way to the couch. Teresa dumps the contents of the black clutch on the coffee table, hoping it provides more clues to piece together the night before. Her phone has nine missed calls and several text messages from a very concerned Pote.  _ Oh no. He was going to kill James and then her. _

 

She shoots him back a quick reply letting him know she's alive and safe, and decidedly leaves out the part that she may or may not have married James the night before. There's another message notification on her phone from a number she doesn't recognize with attachments. Curiosity gets the best of her and she opens the message, revealing three pictures of her and James from their wedding.

 

A noise startles her out of her silent panic and she clumsily drops her phone onto the coffee table. James is walking out of the bedroom shirtless, clad in a pair of dark jeans, his black boxers peeking out the top. He looks stressed as he absentmindedly twists the shiny black ring around his ring finger on his left hand. If she's being honest, the black ring suits him. 

 

Teresa finds herself distracted by James’ lack of shirt. More memories of the night before flash in her mind; her white dress ruched high on her thighs as she straddles his lap, grinding against him, his hands on her hips. Him groaning in her ear as her hands slide appreciatively over the muscles of his chest and shoulders before finding his hair and pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

“Hey,” his voice is soft and still thick with sleep as he makes his way closer. He settles on the couch next to her, making sure to keep a safe distance between them. 

 

She wishes she would have found something else to wear as she tries tugging his white shirt further down over her thighs, but it's a lost cause as she angles herself towards him. 

 

“James, what happened last night?” She begins mirroring his earlier movements, nervously twisting the diamond on her finger and she can feel his eyes on her.

 

He runs a hand down his face, a telltale sign he is indeed anxious about this and unsure what to say. “My memory is a little hazy, but I remember the chapel and the vows.”

 

“You remember the wedding? I found these photos.” She has so many other questions but she decides to show him this first. Teresa grabs her phone from the coffee table and tilts the screen so they can both see the pictures. 

 

The first photo is of them kissing in front of the chapel. James’ hand is gently cupping her cheek, tilting her head upwards as he leans down to make up for their height difference. She is holding white flowers against his arm and both of them are smiling into the kiss. They look like a happy couple who eloped and the thought makes her heart ache, knowing neither of them will ever have the luxury of leading such a normal life.

 

The next photo seems more intimate. Their foreheads are leaning against each other, her left arm is wrapped around his shoulders with the other holding her bouquet and his hand is settled on her waist. She is smiling softly, her eyes cast downwards, but James is smiling directly at her. Even the tiniest of smiles from him are rare, but this is something else entirely, and she is captivated. In that moment, she realizes she has never seen him that happy and she would give almost anything to see it again.

 

“I've never seen you smile like that,” Teresa comments quietly and she watches him, gauging his reaction. His lips twitch up into a small smile.

 

“I usually don't have much to smile about,” he admits almost shyly, but his smile falls quickly. “Teresa, I hope I didn't pressure you into anything last night. I know we were both drunk but--”

 

She cuts him off before he can finish because she needs to reassure him he did nothing wrong. “No, you didn't. I wanted--" She stops herself from saying the word ‘you.’ She still wants him though. He is looking at her with a softness she saw in their wedding photos and she wants to reach out to him, but she thinks that may be the reason they are in this mess in the first place.

 

The sound of James’ phone ringing shatters the moment. “Shit, it's Camila.” She watches his walls go back up as he answers the phone and fills her in on the deal they completed with the new distributor last night.

 

He ends the call and exhales loudly. “Camila wants us back in Dallas as soon as possible.”

 

“If Camila finds out...” Her voice was tight with worry and she doesn't meet his eyes. Camila wouldn't hesitate to kill both of them if she got the impression they were more dedicated to each other than her. Teresa wrings her hands tightly in her lap as she attempts to get the thought of James dying for her out of her head. She feels him shift closer to her on the couch, his jeans now brushing against her bare legs.

 

“She won't, if you don't tell her.” There is a softness to his features and voice as he reassures her. 

 

James tentatively touches her hands with his own, giving them a gentle squeeze as he makes an effort to comfort her before continuing. “I'm not going to let anything happen to you, we're in this together.”

 

Teresa meets his soft brown eyes and she can see the sincerity behind his words. She nods in response and holds his hands tighter with her own, unable to find the right words to let him know how much this means to her, but more importantly, how much he means to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
